


Tea Shop

by QueenMissFit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, FML, Hoes before Bros, Meant for Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, can't tag, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: When Y/N is ditched by her friend on Valentine's Day, what can she do to turn the day around for the best?





	Tea Shop

"You know, the whole idea about love is ridiculous, I mean we spend all of our time being showing unrealistic standards before being told that it's not that in real life! I mean what the hell!" I shouted into the phone.

I was once again single on Valentine's day. The one day of the year when everyone has someone. Usually, my best friend and I hang out because they've been single for years but they finally found the one. I mean what the hell!  
Hoes before bros!

_My life sucks. I'm old enough to have kids and my inner dialogue sounds like the script for a bro film involving two bros._

"Look, Y/N, I'm a bit busy getting ready with Tom because he's taking me out. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" They chirp before hanging up.

Fantastic.

_What else could go wrong?_

Just then, it started to rain.

I put my phone in my pocket and run to get into the nearest shop.

It's dimly lit inside but the black door is slightly open and this late in the evening on a Valentine's Day everywhere must be open.

_It's going in here or possibly being murdered._

I take a step forward and that's when I realise, it's an old-fashioned tea shop.

"What kind of old ass lady wants to run a goddamn tea shop?"

"I am not an old ass lady brat now get the hell out of my shop."

Squinting I focus on the direction the bitching came from. In the dim light of the shop I can see the figure of a male with a white shirt stretching tight across his muscles with slicked back hair. The man bitching was extremely handsome but-

"Short ass. Shut up."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

"YOU! CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME FROM ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE?!"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" He began to walk quickly towards me so I walk further in the shop so he can't push me out. I spot a nearby chair and sit down.

The grumpy short guy stops in front of me, "Get. Out," he ground out through clenched teeth.

I spot a patch of tea and then look at the guy before telling him of the tea, "By the way your shop is filthy."

One of his eyebrows twitch and his hands turn into fists, "No. It's not."

I nod and point to the tea, "That will stain you know if it's not cleared up."

When he leaned forward to look at it I leaned back and ogled at his back and then his crotch. The man was packing.

He stood upright and then turned on his heel before marching off to the door he appeared out of. I watched him walk away and honestly the sight was impressive.

When he reached the doorway he turned around to face me before saying with a deadpan expression, "If you're going to stare at my ass you might as well be discreet."

_I've been caught being a perv by the owner of a tea shop on Valentine's Day where I don't have a date and my best friend ditched me to get it on._

_Fuck my life._

_At least he's hot._


End file.
